bostoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Willy Wenis
Will Lehmann, also known as Willy Wenis or the Mineplex Priest is a rapper and SKYP Clan eSports athlete from Bostonia (Pennsylvania in real life). He currently resides in the Wenis Tower although he has not been in the building for almost two years. He is also the brother of Jay. He conciders himself the "Lead Awper" of the SKYP Clan, although the rest of the team disagrees with his overused statement. Music/Film Music (Confirmed Songs) Mineplex Priest --Mineplex Priest (Song) --The Exorsist --24/7 --Spence --Promise Me --Lose Yourself (To the Mineplex) --When Will's Gone Burrito Mixtape - 2013 --Did You Know Burrito --Bottom of the Box --Mineplex Priest (Demo) Film Online Gaming: The Movie Willy Wenis: 8 Chunk Write the first section of your page here. Career When the Skype call was created, Will was constantly singing about anything that came to his mind. His first known recorded song, Did You Know Burrito, was recorded and released around 2013-14. The song featured him singing about burritos, making up lyrics off the top of his head. Bobby recorded the song and edited it. He made it sound "very Mexican", and he said "I spent hours autotuning Will's voice to be perfect because his voice was so off key". When he was about finished with the song, his computer crashed and he lost all of his work. He was so angry that he took the raw acapella recording and uploaded it to the internet. The song became famous throughout the Skype call and he was made fun of because of it. The song will soon be re-released on his Burrito Mix - 2013 mixtape album. Will then began taking Mineplex, in which he soon became addicted. The effects were terrible. Will ended up spending all of his free time on Mineplex, and for a period of time, he ignored his friends just for Mineplex. His friends became concerned for his health, and instead of helping him out, they made fun of him about it. He was called the Mineplex Priest because of his dedication. Vinci and Jay wrote a song about it, called Mineplex Priest. Will heard about the song, and agreed to rap it so after the song was finished being written, Bobby created a demo beat for it. Vinci and Jay continued writing songs for 2 - 3 weeks which they planned to record in June 2014, and the album was due in August. He planned to do a live show for PierceCon 2014, in which he would start his career. He practiced and was very prepared for the show, but then the Bostonia Convention Center was attacked. PierceCon 2014 was canceled and so was Will's show. Will was devastated by this, and gave up on his rapping career. He continued to play mineplex too, but it began to wear down. After a few months, he continued to play mineplex until he realized it was a serious addiction and went into "Minplex rehab" He stopped playing and to this date he said "I'm a few months sober of Mineplex". He also joined "SKYP Clan" and he thinks that he's the lead AWPer. In April 2015, Bobby started writing new songs for Will. Will agreed to continue the Mineplex Priest album which is due in a few months. Currently, a website for his music career is being created, and the songs are being recreated now. Even though Will has gotten over his Mineplex addiction, he still raps about it and will continue to. Also, his Burrito Mix - 2013 mixtape is being remastered and released in the next few months, and he will rap live at PierceCon 2015. d Category:People